1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to mage print jobs, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to manage jobs using labeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A job is data that is converted into a printable format by a printing device, or original data before it is converted into the printable format. Since printing devices, such as printers, have data storage media, like hard disks, jobs can be stored not only in a host that is connected to a printer but also in the printer. Particularly, in a system where a plurality of hosts and a plurality of printing devices are connected via a network, a job can be stored in both the plurality of hosts and the plurality of printing devices. Therefore, a method of managing jobs that allows a user to easily search the jobs is required. Furthermore, a method of managing jobs in which a job desired by a user can be searched even if basic information, such as a file name, of the desired job is unknown is required.